i have not heard the queen speak
by Procrastination Fairy
Summary: Venus once told Princess Serenity to avoid involvement with the people of Earth, as they would long outlive them. Neo-Queen Serenity has finally seen her words come to life.


**This is dedicated to my friend whom I told about this before I wrote it. Now she can read it and be even sadder.**

_From the journal of Khalil Obeidat, Lord Kunzite, the Heavenly King of the Middle East_

April 19, 3102

Endymion is dying. He lays decrepit in his bed all day. He rarely wakes. When he does, he stares blankly and does not speak. The queen sits with him most hours. She has little to do, in terms of ruling. I believe she understands the suspicion the people have of her and her youthfulness. She instead leaves the ruling to her daughter.

Small Lady Serenity is now physically twenty-four-years-old. She ages slower than most, but not even close to the rate her mother does. At times, she seems to look older than her mother. It must be given, though, that neither her mother, nor the Sailor Soldiers, have aged a day since the formation of Crystal Tokyo. They are ever the same, and they continue to become more distant from humans, as if they once again believe us inconsequential. I would not presume to understand this; if I had that lifespan, I would wish to believe that I would still feel for those around me. But I can give no meaning to my words. They have watched their families age and pass with little show of emotion, but who am I to say it's not there? It is not my place.

I rarely see the Sailor Soldiers these days. I, too, have grown in age and no longer have a place on the battlefield. Those women are soldiers, though, and they are always on guard. Recently, however, I came across Venus in front of the entrance to the gardens. I remembered a day long past, in which an ethereal goddess stared at me as if I was an insect, so close to dying that it did not matter if I died by her hand. She gave me the same look, but did not seem to think I was worth the effort.

I have not heard the queen speak in 62 days.

* * *

><p>"Serenity."<p>

Venus's voice, like everything about her, is beautiful and graceful. She enters the royal chambers and gingerly takes a seat in the chair beside the queen, wrapping one arm over her shoulders and using the other pat her softly. From the very beginning, Venus has been a sister to Serenity. She is loyal and loving and ever truthful. She always guides Serenity in the right direction. Serenity only wishes she would listen to Venus more.

"I do not know how much longer," says Serenity. She says no more. Lately, the Sailor Soldiers had made the comment that the queen's voice was becoming similar to her mother's, long ago, the same sort of soft, gentle tone that could lull anyone to sleep for a thousand years. For this, Serenity takes care to say nothing to mortals and little to her guardians. A thousand years of sleep would not waste a life for any of them, but they needed to be awake to protect the citizens. Sleeping that long just wouldn't do. Serenity reaches over and takes Endymion's wrinkled hand in her own. She wonders when his hand had stopped feeling warm and solid. Now, like the rest of him, it is weak and limp and old. She still loves him.

Venus turns her head to the side, her hair falling over her shoulder. The sunlight from the window hits it just right, and it appears to be spun gold. In moments like that, she is completely inhumanly beautiful. Venus says, "Neither do I, my lady."

Serenity closes her eyes to hold back tears.

Venus looks at Endymion instead. Unsure who to address, she murmurs, "I have come to say goodbye. I have business that draws me to Magellan Castle, and I do not believe I will return in time." She does not speak of what they all know. Serenity knows that Venus is only attempting to soften the blow, but she wishes Venus would just let it be. Serenity already understands what this means. She is no longer a naive little princess with no concept of her own lifespan. Venus looks back at the queen. Serenity realizes she no longer sees a young girl masquerading as a guardian either.

When Venus speaks again, it is in Venusian, an old language Serenity is surprised either of them remember. Sometimes Serenity can scarcely remember Lunish, and that was the language they once used every day. But that is all past, and Venus says, in her chiming, bell-like tongue, "I have always considered you a brother, Endymion. I have loved you and will grieve for you. My love is eternal." At once, Serenity remembers that those words were the traditional words of Venusian funerals.

Venus avoids Serenity's gaze as she leaves the room.

* * *

><p><em>From the journal of Khalil Obeidat, Lord Kunzite, the Heavenly King of the Middle East<em>

April 24, 3102

Sailor Venus has left the palace. In her absence, Sailor Mars takes her place in all formal events. The citizens of Earth do not care for any of the Sailor Soldiers, but it is clear they prefer Venus, with her enchanting smiles and sugary words, to Mars, with her bitter scowls and sharp tongue. Still, Mars goes through her duties without hesitation. They are all very well-trained.

Since Endymion's illness has taken a turn for the worse, Nephrite as well seems to be bedridden. I am unsure if it is simply our age catching up to us, as it did to Jadeite some years ago, or if he is so troubled by the king's poor health that he has taken on some of the symptoms himself. Unlike Nephrite, Zoisite is almost thriving. He is the youngest of us, though still not close to youthful, and shows it by regularly volunteering in the city. It is not an activity I would have ever imagined of him, but perhaps he longs to feel useful after all these years.

I have not heard the queen speak in 67 days.

* * *

><p>Sailor Mercury, Princess Khione, Ami Mizuno, or however one would wish to refer to her, had once upon a time completed training to be a doctor. Although she rarely had use for the skills, when she learned of King Endymion's growing weak, she immediately set about trying to heal him herself. However, it soon became apparent that even the most intelligent woman alive, a woman with the best resources and facilities, could not save the king. This disheartened the kingdom, only setting aside more loathing for the Sailor Soldiers.<p>

"Are you disappointed in me?" asks Mercury, when she confesses her failure to the queen. The queen gives her a blank look for a moment.

"Of course not, Mercury. There was nothing you could do." Serenity looks down at Endymion again. She does not say that she'd known from the beginning, but Mercury knows it is true. Mercury hesitantly reaches a hand toward Serenity's shoulder.

"My queen," she begins softly, "you could . . . you could save him. He must die, but he could live again." If you'd only use the Silver Crystal, if you'd only give him another reincarnation, she does not say.

Serenity's eyes are tired when she looks at Mercury this time. "Oh, Mercury."

Mercury is confused. She sets her hands in her lap, appearing so small and so young.

"How could I start over again? I would be obliged to watch him grow into a man and pray he would fall for me again, except now I would be so much older and so much different. Would he find a woman he could fall in love with this time?" Serenity twirls a strand of hair. Lately, her hair has seemed even paler, more like moonlight and much less human. "And what of his next death? Oh, Mercury, this is the last time I can bear to lose him."

"Usagi," chokes out Mercury without thinking and Serenity stares at her. Mercury looks to the side. "I apologize. You reminded me of someone I used to know for a moment."

Serenity makes a noise that might be a laugh. "It is alright. Sometimes you remind me of Ami Mizuno."

* * *

><p><em>From the journal of Khalil Obeidat, Lord Kunzite, the Heavenly King of the Middle East<em>

April 30, 3102

The princess came to speak to me today. When she was younger, I could only see her resemblance to her mother. Now, I see more of her father. She has Endymion's set of the eyes, his gentle smile, and his grace of gait when she walks. I am proud of this young woman. She will live up to her father's name as a ruler.

"Uncle," she said when she approached me, "I have been reading some books about my coronation. According to tradition, I am obliged to be married when I take the throne."

"It is tradition," I agreed with no other answer. The princess sighed.

"I do not wish to be married when I take the throne," she said. "It is not in Mama's tradition."

I did not reply to that.

The princess asked, "Would the people be mad if I followed Mama's traditions instead?"

"I do not believe they would enjoy it," I admitted.

She was silent for a moment. "Must I marry before I take the throne, Uncle?"

"Far be it from me to tell you what to do. It is your decision, princess," I said. Then she smiled, and she appeared to be just as her father was so many years ago. "Your father would wish you to marry only if you truly wanted to."

The princess was quiet. "Perhaps . . . . Not yet. I am not sure when, but not yet."

I have not heard the queen speak in 73 days.

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, there was a young princess named Serenity. She was Lunish and thus older than she appeared, but she was still so young of heart in mind that she could not by any means be considered an adult. This princess had four guardians of four different planet, all just as young as she, though slightly less naive. These guardians were warned of the horrors of the universe and told to protect the princess's heart by any means.<p>

"Princess," said one of her guardians one day, "heed these words: Do not allow yourself to become attached to mortals. They fade too fast and will only bring sorrow."

"Yes, Philyra," said the young princess, hardly listening at all. She continued to braid her guardian's golden hair. The poor young princess would too late realize the truth of those words.

* * *

><p><em>From the journal of Khalil Obeidat, Lord Kunzite, the Heavenly King of the Middle East<em>

May 6, 3102

I believe Endymion will pass by the morrow. He grows weaker yet, but now he has been speaking. He wishes to hear the queen speak, but she only smiles sadly at him and shakes her head. I cannot begin to understand why she who claimed to love him would deny him this.

I have never wished to mistrust the queen. Long ago, she saved the lives of many. Longer still, mistrust towards her people caused a catastrophe. Endymion always wished for everyone to put their utmost faith in the queen. Yet I feel I cannot do that so long as she does not offer him his one solace. Endymion is so in love with her, but she appears inattentive, despite sitting with him always. Surely she could grant his request, as it might be has last.

I have not heard the queen speak in 79 days.

* * *

><p>King Endymion passes May 7, 3102 at 2:43 A.M. The only one in the room with him is his queen. When she discovers his death, she exits the room at last and motions for a guard to enter.<p>

Sailor Jupiter joins her queen in a nearby hallway as the queen wanders around the palace. "I had hoped he would last a little longer," says Jupiter gently.

Serenity stares distantly. "He asked that I tell him I love him before he left. I granted his last request. Now he sleeps forevermore."

The guards in the hall who hear these words suddenly feel very sleepy.

* * *

><p><em>From the journal of Khalil Obeidat, Lord Kunzite, the Heavenly King of the Middle East<em>

May 7, 3102

Venus returned late this evening. No one was aware until I came across her in the library. She was crying. When she saw me, she became solemn and wiped her face.

"I have heard the king is dead," she said.

"You have heard correctly," I said.

"I do not wish for Serenity to know I have returned yet," she said as another tear slipped out. I allowed her this. She did not wish to cause the queen more grief. I did not believe the queen had any to begin with, but I did not argue.

I have not heard the queen speak in 80 days.

* * *

><p>On May 8, 3102, Neo-Queen Serenity II takes the throne. During her coronation speech, she says one thing: "I wish to honor my father's memory."<p>

On May 8, 3102, Neo-Queen Serenity I and the Sailor Soldiers disappear from the Earth.

* * *

><p><em>From the journal of Khalil Obeidat, Lord Kunzite, the Heavenly King of the Middle East<em>

February 4, 3106

I have no regrets in my life. I never married, but, during my youth, I had my brothers and the princess to care for. The princess is now a wonderful queen, and I couldn't be more proud. My hand is failing me now. I think I will join my king soon.

* * *

><p>There is a legend that there are five beautiful goddesses who watch over the Earth. The first is Selene, the serene goddess of the moon and sleep, who wishes all children sweet dreams every night. The second is Khione, the goddess of Mercury and ice, who brings snow for the children to play with and ice to skate on. The third is Philyra, the goddess of Venus and love, who brings true love to those who pray to her. The fourth is Alala, the goddess of Mars and fire, who is believed to appear in fires and give fortunes if one knows the right words. The fifth is Astrape, the goddess of Jupiter and thunder, who gives rain and life to the world.<p>

Those are just stories, of course. No one has ever seen a goddess on Earth.


End file.
